To Make You Stronger
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hi, this is a Yukiko x Takahisa story and it's my first story on 11eyes so be nice! XDDD


**Me: Hai guys! Wooaahhh, a new anime? Yup, 11eyes is one of my favourite series of anime. Short but it's hella' sweet! Violent, romantic, full of mystery and funny too! Loved it and I cried at some parts because something happens and you don't love a few characters until the near end of the series...I love them! This was probably my favourite couple even though nothing much really happened between them, but I just found Yuka and Kakeru's relationship to be a bit too...clingy. You'll get that if you have watched the anime. It's not that I don't absolutely love the idea of them being together, I just like Yukiko and Takahisa's relationship better. SPOILER SPOILER IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT YET AHBEOFAIUBWIOUREB! **

**Ehem...anyway, this is what would have happened if Takahisa didn't die. Or if they BOTH didn't die...might do another chapter on that scene if you want meh to!**

**Review your opinions! Be nice, this is my first EVER fanfic on this anime and this couple! ENJOY! :D**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

He just vanished in a big explosion of fire, anger and hatred deep within his heart. Yukiko ran as fast as she could to find Kakeru and the others, Takahisa was being controlled by his power and by his fury. There was almost no way she could stop him without the others! However, before she even caught a glimpse of anyone else, she saw him throwing fire wherever the black knight went. Whether he got her or not he didn't seem to care, all he thought of was destroying the one who hurt the one person who truly cared about him back when he was a street kid. Yukiko tried to turn away from him to get help but she couldn't, she fought the tears as she rushed up to where he was. "Takahisa-sempai! Stop!" Apparently he couldn't hear her, all he could hear was the blood pumping through his ears and all he could feel was the adrennaline rushing through his veins. Her attempts wouldn't stop there though, she would try anything to get him back. She jumped onto a car to get onto a bus beside it, although it took a few minutes she still tried hard to get closer to him. When she got up she saw him move further away from her, dammit! Before he could get too far away she called his name again and he twitched, "I'd be happy if you were the one who killed me, Yukiko!" Her heart stopped and she forced herself not to cry at his words, right now..he needed to be happy, but what he thought would made him happy and what actually made him happy were two different things. She sniffed and looked up at him to see him looking her way with rage in his eyes, "Yukiko, there is no other way! Trust me, kill me Yukiko!" The way he shouted her name made her want to crawl into a hole and just die there, her hands slowly reached for her glasses and trembling she was about to take them off until she heard him cry out.

"YOU HAVE KILLED THE ONE WHO GAVE ME STRENGTH!"

She placed her hand on her heart and sniffed, somehow she couldn't kill him. Why? That was one thing she wasn't sure of, but the one thing she was definite about was that she would protect him no matter what. Even from himself. "Takahisa-sempai! Don't lose yourself, please!" He just kept fighting, even if he did see the tears in her eyes. Would she really have to kill him? It was **supposed** to save him, but being saved meant you are unharmed..he would be dead. To save..to save some stupid world which was trying to kill them anyway?! That just wasn't making sense to her, how could she kill someone she cared so much about to protect something so impure and something she truly hated. As she remembered what he told her before this whole mess started, she began to realise what could work to save him. She at least had to try. Struggling, she climbed up and up until she reached the top of a building. He was so close and yet so far, when he looked around and saw her standing there his eyes widened. "Yukiko, move!" She just stood there smiling at him as he charged at her with fire building up in his hands, "Yukiko, I don't want to hurt you! Yukiko!" With a short teary giggle she responded, "I'll be the person who protects you too, Takahisa-sempai!" He suddenly stopped and twitched in the spot where he was floating, she opened her eyes and let more tears fall. Her voice wavered as she sniffed and looked up at him, "You promised me you would be my new guide! The one who helped give me strength, the one who would protect and help me!" His eyes went wide and his throat shut tightly, she still continued. "So..so I'm going to return the favour! I'll always be here for you, Takahisa-sempai! Even though I know I will never amount up to Saeko-sensei, I will try my best to be all she was to you!" The fire in his heart soon began to fade but the power controlling him stayed strong, in those moments, he knew that she wasn't going to stop him with force. He never wanted to hurt her or make her do anything she thought wrong, but this time he had to do it, so save her. Before the fire completely took over him he smacked the glasses from her face, making sure not to actually hit **her**. "N-" Her cry was cut off by the other personality, the power within her was going to save him. They were alike in a way, both fighting off their powers. Not wanting to kill each other. Yukiko managed to dodge hits from him and dodge hits meant **for** him, this confused him because usually she couldn't exactly control herself in that state.

_"Taka..hisa..." _

When he heard that small whimper escape her mouth his anger dissapated almost instantly, however no power deflated the one thing she wanted to do least of all was something she might have to do. As he was about to attack her, she couldn't control herself any longer. With one swift movement, she had slashed his stomach deeply. He coughed and looked at her sadly, with a small smile on his face. Then he fell...

...but she caught him.

They both fell together, until they hit the ground roughly. Her glasses on her face where they belonged and his powers gone, not permanetly but they were calmed. She sat up and coughed rubbing her shoulder until it healed, then she looked upon the face of her new reason of living. Takahisa-sempai. As his red eyes peaked open she realised what she had done, tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed pulling him up and holding him so that she was burying her face in his chest. "Takahisa-sempai! I'm so sorry!" There was no response as he just lay there looking at her from the top of her head, she sobbed out his name again and shook her head. "Please! Please don't leave me! You promised didn't you?!" His body jolted as he gulped and slid down so she was looking him in the eye, he smirked half heartedly and pressed a hand to his chest in pure agony. "Yeah I did, and you promised too." She gasped and let more tears fall, the red night began to fade and her hopes rose slightly. "Wait, just a bit longer! Then we can take you to the hospital!" He chuckled weakly and held one of her hands, lacing their fingers together so their grip was tight. She sniffed and jumped feeling her cheeks heat up only lightly before gripping his hand tight, the red night was over. Without thinking, she grabbed his phone earning an uncomfortable grunt from him, soon she understood why. There was a picture of both of them, and it was his screensaver. It actually made her smile before she called Kakeru, "Kakeru!"

Takahisa just watched the sweet girl with tender eyes as he imagined a life without her, _'It would be most dull indeed.' _That thought alone made him smirk to himself, once she was done on the phone, which was very quickly indeed, she took the bib from her uniform and ripped it off to put pressure on the wound. He hissed quietly in pain until he saw the tears still formed in her eyes, how could he make them go away? Could he make them go away? Then he got an idea, but...would it even help? He sincerely doubted it but tried it anyway. Leaning up he pressed his lips to her temple and waited for her to squeal and run, but she just gulped and he was sure that he felt the skin under his mouth warm up. After he pulled away she looked at him with bright red cheeks and a small smile where the tears used to be, he had done it. He had become the person who made her stronger.

The silence was too long and painful, so Yukiko ended it by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck. She held him so tightly that it was almost impossible for him to breathe! "Takahisa-sempai, I was so scared you were going to die..." He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist the best he could and shook his head fondly, "A tiny thing like you wouldn't kill me!" She raised an eyebrow and sniffed, "How so?" Then he did the best thing in that situation, he laughed. "You swore to protect me, how could someone protect me and kill me?"

"I know, I couldn't kill you even if I tried."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Yukiko-chan! Takahisa-sempai!"

They heard shouts from down the street and looked to see all of their friends rushing towards them, Yukiko noticed Takahisa's arms tighten and then fall limp by his side. She panicked and pulled away to see him watching the others make their way to them, her face heated up again at how stupid and worried she had been. Yuka noticed and knelt beside her, "Yukiko-chan, are you ok?!" The blonde girl nodded once and everyone helped Takahisa to the hospital, where they would say...he was uh...shot by cupid maybe? Meh, close enough.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Hey guys, thought finished talking? Nah! XD Anyway, I really hope you liked this one, if you want me to do another chapter just say so because hehe...**

***strokes invisible beard***

**I have a pretty good idea for it...but if it isn't wanted them consider it gone! Bye bye now! See you next time in...The Red Night. **


End file.
